Various forging methods are known for shaping metal using localized compressive forces. Forging machines may utilize a very heavy hammer that travels along a linear path towards a very heavy anvil. A workpiece is placed upon the anvil and the hammer delivers an impact force to deform the workpiece. The forging hammer derives its power from the kinetic energy of the hammer in motion.
The mass of the hammer or the pressure applied to the hammer is an important factor in the forging process. Forging hammers typically may weigh between several hundred to several thousand pounds. Forging anvils must provide a solid base and may weigh up to thirty times the weight of the forging hammer.
Unfortunately, the large masses or pressures required for forging may result in the transmission of impact loads and vibrations to the forging machine frame and/or the floor. These loads may damage the floor or the machine frame and may impact the effectiveness of the forging process. As a result, forging machines require damper systems attached to the base of the forging machine to absorb and/or dissipate the impact loads and other energy resulting from the impact of the forging hammer.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of material forging.